


Perfect Attendance

by NationalAnchor



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex Rider Needs a Hug, Alex is a clever boy, Ben is just trying to be nice, Does being tackled count, Fluff, Tom Harris beanie lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NationalAnchor/pseuds/NationalAnchor
Summary: His name being called over the intercom was just about the most normal thing in his school life at this point. There was always a summons - sometimes a few days, sometimes a few weeks but it was always coming. MI6 may be fronted by a bank there was no real reason they had to stick to calling him during banking hours, he internally groused, but he knew why they did it. He couldn’t make a scene. Not really. Not if he wanted to come back. Collecting him here was a great way to remind Alex of just what he stood to lose for disobeying. That didn’t mean he had to like it
Relationships: Ben "Fox" Daniels & Alex Rider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Perfect Attendance

His name being called over the intercom was just about the most normal thing in his school life at this point. There was always a summons - sometimes a few days, sometimes a few weeks but it was always coming. MI6 may be fronted by a bank there was no real reason they had to stick to calling him during banking hours, he internally groused, but he knew why they did it. He couldn’t make a scene. Not really. Not if he wanted to come back. Collecting him here was a great way to remind Alex of just what he stood to lose for disobeying.

His tolerance of that would be tried today. His last mission hadn’t even been a week ago and they had debriefed then so there was  _ no  _ excuse for calling him  _ except  _ for a mission and he  _ really  _ didn’t have time. He was so far behind in every subject that even catching up was a dream, let alone getting good marks. In all probability, he would be held back. Every teacher had said that in so many words if not spat it directly into his face. That was probably Blunt’s plan - give him no chance at a future  _ except  _ for ‘6, if he even lived to have one. 

He stood and used the time shouldering his bag to glance out the windows - black sedan, not new but not old, well maintained without a speck of dirt, likely parked in a garage. Definitely MI6.

He briefly considered what to do - he should just go with them but he  _ really  _ didn’t want to, staying wasn’t an option either - finding him in the school would be easy. He could head to a coffee shop or a park and study, that would at least give him some lead time before they found him and a chance to catch up a little more work while the material was still fresh before he was swept off on his next assignment. That was the best idea...well, maybe not the best. Just the most palatable. Unfortunately, the only reasonable way to get his bike without being caught by a monitor would take him past the office anyway. Most agents just looked for his hair so it was either wet it darker or….he snatched Tom’s beanie as he walked by. To his credit, his friend didn’t protest, just catching his eye with a nod. God he didn’t deserve him. 

Alex slipped it on the moment he got into the hall and hurried toward the office. As he neared the broad doorway he slumped his shoulders and slowed his gait, shoving one hand moodily into a pocket while texting with his left. It should be enough. 

He kept his breathing even as he passed by. Nothing that would suggest that he wasn’t just a boy headed to the loo. Nice and normal and  _ slow.  _ He swallowed a sigh of relief as he passed the doors then picked up his pace. 

“Alex!” He froze. Time seemed to slow as he turned to a still bandaged Ben Daniels who was atabdibb just outside the office.

“Alex, where are you…” Alex didn’t stay to listen just slammed through the doors and sprinted out into the car park. He wouldn’t have time to get his bike. He needed to just get out of here. He weaved through the cars - Ben was an adult and no matter how injured his shoulder was, he was stronger and faster, he would catch him on a straight away. Alex needed to gain some time in between there. He hopped the fence to the sidewalk and took off only to be blindsided as he was tackled to the ground. 

“No!” He snarled as he fought against his attacker’s hold.

“Alex” it was Ben, voice tinged with pain. He must have gone around and picked the, unfortunately, right side. “Calm down, Alex...”

“No! I’m not going back!” 

Ben seemed to pause and his hold relaxed “Not going back where?”

“To the Bank!” He snapped

“I wasn't going to take you to the Bank.”

Alex slumped bonelessly to the sidewalk “You….what?”

“I wasn’t taking you to the Bank, Alex.” He said plainly.

“Then where…?”

“God this embarrassing,” he said running a hand down his face “I was just going take you to lunch and then over to visit James in the hospital.”

“James?”

“You might remember him as Wolf. Got caught in an IED, broke his leg in 9 places. Being a complete arse but could use some company and he says he’s seen you since Camp so I figured he knew of your...extracurriculars.”

He took a second to process that. Ben had pulled him out of school….for a lunch date. And to visit Wolf. Obviously with MI6s blessing to know where his school was. “But...why?”

“I figured you’d had a pretty rough time of it and might need a break. Smithers agreed and gave me the info.”

Smithers would. He couldn’t fight the smile that came to his face at the thought of the quartermaster. He wanted to go, it did sound like a nice time but…“I really can’t afford to miss any school.” 

“Smithers said you would just be missing French and PE and I get the feeling you can skip those.”

Alex slowly nodded, he wasn’t wrong. “Okay.” He said softly

The man surveyed him with a careful eye, “So you’re not going to run if I let you up?” 

Alex shook his head.

“Alright” Ben carefully picked his way off of Alex, careful not to use his shoulder too much.

“I’m sorry” he winced 

“It’s fine, Smithers said you might have a reaction like that.” He waved off “Now let’s go. You’re wasting valuable time that could be spent shoving your face full of Pad Thai.”

Alex smiled, that didn’t sound so bad after all.


End file.
